


Sweet Darling 孕期噗雷2 下

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	Sweet Darling 孕期噗雷2 下

从露天浴池里从里到外湿淋淋地爬出来，他们回浴室又仔细把自己洗干净。木子洋站在镜子前面歪着脑袋看着自己，然后皱着鼻子对岳明辉说：“很快我就会看起来像一只大蜘蛛。”  
说完又被自己的比喻吓到，露出不太好看的脸色来。岳明辉被他逗乐了，一边说着这可不是我说的啊，一边帮他吹头发。回了房间岳明辉一边盯着木子洋喝水一边给前台打电话，挂了电话说：“旅馆的厨房下班了，咱们出去吃点？”  
木子洋点头。他从壁橱里找出旅馆的日式浴衣换上，岳明辉帮他系腰带，他吹着口哨卷着腰带转圈圈，转到腰带尽头落在比自己矮了半个头的alpha怀里，心情很不错地低头亲了他脖子一口。  
岳明辉笑了，又怕浴衣太单薄，还是给他罩了件外套出门。商店街离旅馆不算远，这个点在外面乱晃的穿着各家温泉旅馆浴衣的住客也不少。岳明辉就没去开车，牵着木子洋的手踢踢踏踏地往前走。木子洋没太说话，仔细看着各个店家的招牌。岳明辉顺着他的目光看，问：“洋洋想吃什么？”  
又说：“但你现在不能吃生的，好吗？”  
木子洋撇嘴，但点了点头，说：“那荞麦面。”  
大概只是因为懒得走了正好停在了一家荞麦面馆门口而已。岳明辉撩起门帘让他先进去，店里客人不算很多，都抬头看了他们好几眼。他俩个子高，总是很引人注意的。年轻的老板娘拿来菜单，木子洋摆了摆手不想看，岳明辉就做主点了吃的。面条上来木子洋小口慢慢吃着，没有要用盘子里的任何事物和岳明辉打任何无聊的赌。岳明辉叫老板娘给自己拿了杯啤酒，然后伸手摸摸木子洋的脸：“累了？”  
木子洋摇头，瞪着他手边的啤酒。  
岳明辉嘻嘻笑：“洋洋不能喝酒。”  
木子洋说：“那你也别喝。”  
“不是我怎么就不能——行行行我不喝了。”岳明辉举手投降，又把自己碗里的卤蛋夹了半个给他：“多吃点。”

 

回到旅馆木子洋就发脾气。  
也没有大吵大闹，只是盘着腿背对着岳明辉坐在棉被上，像一只气鼓鼓的小青蛙。岳明辉只以为他是折腾了一天累了，自己去洗漱完出来和他搭了两三次话都没得到回应，才发现是生气了。  
岳明辉歪歪脑袋花了几秒钟思考今天自己哪儿做得不到位了，但很快放弃，直接问：“洋洋怎么了？”  
木子洋说：“刚才吃饭那地儿的小老板娘挺漂亮的吧。味道也甜。”  
岳明辉楞了一下，随即笑出声又用力咬住嘴唇忍住。  
“是挺漂亮。”他回答。小老板娘是那种温柔甜美得很标准的omega，就连特意没遮掩的信息素也是甜美的水蜜桃气味。但他只是多看了她两眼而已，木子洋没有什么必要吃飞醋。他知道木子洋也明白自己没什么必要吃飞醋。  
木子洋还是盘着腿背对着他，低着头，颀长的后颈被柔软发脚盖着。他突然抓抓头发很烦躁地咋舌，然后直接往前一头栽进棉被里。  
岳明辉走到他身边坐下，伸手覆上他后颈轻轻捏捏，然后又往下拍抚。  
木子洋埋在棉被里说：“我讨厌自己这样。特别讨厌。你知道吗老岳，我变得……”  
他说不出来，但岳明辉心里揪起来一点，俯下身把他搂在怀里，轻轻地说：“变不变我都喜欢洋洋。”  
木子洋还是有些烦躁地闷着说：“不是你喜不喜欢我的问题，是我自己，我不——”  
但他又住了嘴。从岳明辉标记他之后他对岳明辉信息素的波动有了更敏锐的感觉，他在岳明辉的怀抱里挣了挣翻了个身面对着他，撞进他有些不安的眼睛里。  
岳明辉垂下了眼睛，把身体轻轻撑起来一点小心不去压到他的肚子。木子洋抬手搂住岳明辉的脖子，一条腿也勾上他的腿轻轻蹭，说：“哥哥，我没后悔呀。”  
又努力说：“我只是觉得……这很难。我变了……老岳你抱抱我。”  
岳明辉在他身边躺下把他搂在怀里，下巴抵着他柔软的头发，好一会儿才笑：“哥哥真没出息，洋洋怀着宝宝呢还得让洋洋哄我。”  
木子洋皱起鼻子：“你自己知道就行。”  
岳明辉用手指点着他鼻梁上那颗痣，又吻了一下，又问：“让洋洋舒舒服服的好吗？”  
木子洋主动凑过来吻他。岳明辉耐心地吮着他柔软的唇瓣，手从他浴衣襟口伸进去一点点捏下去。木子洋被捏出热烘烘的喘息，手覆上alpha的后颈，在亲昵的吻里和他交换说不出口的心事。  
岳明辉握住他硬起来的东西抚弄，木子洋眯起眼，自己解开浴衣腰带，然后嘴唇离开岳明辉不满足地说：“不是要让我舒服吗？”  
岳明辉笑起来，慢慢往他身下爬。他吻了一下木子洋微凸的小腹，木子洋拍拍他的脑袋，自己分开了双腿。岳明辉抱着他的大腿抚摩着，反反复复啃咬他敏感的大腿内侧和腿根。木子洋被温柔的稳妥的快感包围，脚趾都酥麻得蜷起来，在棉被上蹭了一会儿才小声恳求：“别逗我啦。”  
岳明辉最后在他腿侧咬下一个齿痕，然后去含他的囊袋，吻他急切地张合的穴口。木子洋敞开着，在温热的舌头抵进他身体的时候向上弓起了身体，自己握着自己的东西细细碎碎地呻吟。他很快被岳明辉舔射出来一次，大腿轻轻抖着，拉着岳明辉的手去摸自己的肚子。  
“这里好暖和。”他对岳明辉说。  
岳明辉找了套子来戴上，沉甸甸地戳着木子洋的穴口，但没插进去。木子洋也不太着急，亲昵地蹭着他，他拉起木子洋的一条腿在自己腰上缠好，说：“我慢慢的。不舒服你马上说。”  
木子洋嬉皮笑脸的，头发都在棉被上蹭得炸起来了：“老岳怎么会让我不舒服呢？不会的。”  
岳明辉心里热了一下，嘴上笑着骂了句小混蛋，手指撑开他穴口扶着自己挤进他的身体。木子洋本能地护了一下肚子，但被填满的感觉太舒服，他抑制不住地呻吟出声。岳明辉很克制地慢慢抵到最深的地方埋了一会儿，又慢慢抽出去，开始温柔地抽插。木子洋被干得脑子晕乎乎，明明在房间里却好像还泡在温泉里一样温暖安全，驯从地缩在岳明辉怀里四肢缠着他，跟着他的节奏不停地摇晃。他湿得很厉害，一下一下夹着岳明辉。岳明辉满足地咕哝着，亲着他的耳朵夸赞他：“真舒服宝贝儿。再吸吸，乖。”  
木子洋说：“那你再…进来点，深一点。”  
“不行洋洋。”岳明辉还是克制着，但加快了挺腰的速度。木子洋手指抓着他肌肉隆起的胳膊呜呜咽咽叫起来，又胡乱收缩着后穴夹他，也说不上来是主动的技巧还是临近高潮的时候不可自控的抽搐。岳明辉轻轻按住他的小腹，往回撤出去一点停下动作，说：“等等哥哥。”  
木子洋鼻子都红了，但是深呼吸着点点头又恳求：“那亲亲我。”  
岳明辉胸口鼓胀着酸软的爱意，拇指抹过他被一点点泪水糊住的睫毛。他们贪婪地接吻，然后安心地在彼此身体里找到高潮。


End file.
